Behemoth
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary Related Missions History of Availability Update History *The was RETIRED in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The Behemoth's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Behemoth received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Behemoth was introduced via Advanced Mission #3 in the Game Update of Dec 19, 2012 Additional Information *The Behemoth ''requires a Level 9 Tech Center to be unlocked. *The ''Behemoth ''requires the Mega Tank to be unlocked prior to itself being unlocked. *The ''Behemoth ''requires the completion of both Advanced Missions 1 & 2 prior to undertaking Advanced Mission 3. *The ''Behemoth ''is very vulnerable vs Bullets attacks. Trivia *The Elite Behemoth replaced the ''Behemoth in the same Update that Retired it. **Any Players that had the Behemoth unlocked had them upgraded to the Elite Behemoth. *The Behemoth was replaced as the prize for the Advanced Mission #3 by the Elite Behemoth when it was Retired. *The Behemoth was designed by the Sickle Syndicate under the command of Sasha Kalashnikov. *The Behemoth travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approx. 9m 10s **Giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Sec ). *The Behemoth made a one time "Guest" appearance in the Event Shop during Operation: Iron Lord. *The Behemoth appearance closely resembles in design the Soviet SU-100 Tank Destroyer. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 39 & 39.v2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Vehicle to be awarded for completing a mission'' - Advance Mission # 3 **''First addtion of a new Vehicle not introduced via the Event Shop'' - Advance Mission # 3 - Dec 19, 2012 *Gear Store First : **''First Vehicle to be offered for purchase in the Gear Store'' - Oct 17, 2013 *War Commander Records' : **''The only Unit to be available from 3 different methods at once'' - Advanced Missions, Gear Store & Event Shop *Event Shop Records : **''The only pre-existing Unit to be offered as a Prize in the Event Shop'' - During Operation: Iron Lord Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/16/13 ) - Introducing Medals ( Official ) - Introduction of the Behemoth in the Gear Store. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/09/16 ) - UPDATE DETAILS: UNIT INFO, UNIQUES, and ELITES! ( Official ) - Info on Retirement of the Titan Gallery - Animated behemoth.gif|360 deg view Behemoth vs mega tank.gif|Behemoths vs Mega Tanks Behemoth vs mortar turret.gif|Behemoths vs Mortar Turret Gallery GameUpdate_06-08-2016.png|Game Update : Jun 08, 2016 Unit Retired Behemoth-GearStoreDescription.png|Gear Store Description Visit base advm.PNG|Original Advance Mission Email Announcement AdvancedMissions-StartMessage.png|Advanced Missions - Mission 3 Prize Behemeth-LittleMissionBar(Animated).gif|Mission Box Bar Behemoth-Tier2-PrizeDraw-Win.png|Shadow Ops Prize Win Behemoth-Lv01-WF-10-Repair.jpg|Level 1 Repair Information with a Level 10 War Factory Behemoth-Big.png|Larger Pic Video Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Tank Category:Anti-Ground Category:Advance Mission Prize Category:A to Z